I love you, Goodbye
by Loreechan
Summary: That was the last word that came out from Lacus. "I love you, Kira, goodbye." She closed her eyes.  Kira knew Lacus was drifting away from him.. "I love you too, Lacus."  Lacus smiled and then her heart stopped beating...


I have nothing to do, that's why I wrote this. i don't really know how to make a sad one,, T^T..

* * *

><p>Kira woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't know what woke him up. It was just something kept popping up in his mind but he couldn't actually understand what it was; it was like he was forgetting something, something very important. He looked at the person lying beside him. It was Fllay. She wasn't actually the right person he wanted to be with. But he had no other option; the person he wanted to be with didn't love him anymore, which was why he forced himself to be with Fllay, to try to forget the woman he really loved.<p>

Kira sighed. He stood up from the bed. He looked around, it was dark but the moon's light was glimpsing through the window. He felt sudden sadness. He had feeling that since the woman he loved left him.

He walked out to the balcony. He stared far away. He really was heartbroken. The only woman he ever truly loved left him. He knew it was his fault that she left him. He was really an idiot. Because of his desires that Lacus couldn't give, he went with another woman that he knew could give him what he desired, and cheated on her. He cheated on Lacus because she wouldn't sleep with him. That was the most absurd thing to do.

"I wish things can go back the way they use to." He murmured.

Memories floated back to his mind.

_Flashback._

"_Tell me the truth Kira." Lacus demanded but was still trying very hard to keep the conversation casual and kept trying to stop her tears to flow out off her eyes. _

"_What truth do you want?" He asked without a care. "I want you to tell me personally the truth to what happen between you and Fllay!" she yelled at him. _

"_I've already told you want happen, you saw everything with your own eyes. What else do you want to hear from me!" he snapped._

_He wasn't in the mood to fight with Lacus. He was very exhausted and he wanted her to shut up. _

"_Why did you do this to me?" she whispered through unmoving lips. _

"_Because you couldn't give what I need and besides it's just sleeping together its harm less. We're still together, I didn't leave you. Isn't it enough?"_

_He told her then walked pass her with a glum mood. _

"_I'm going to sleep. Do what ever you like." He said to her before walking away. _

_Lacus was left there unmoving. She couldn't believe what he said. How could he do this to her. She believed in him. She gave up everything she could just to be with him then he'd done this. Tears gushed miserably down her cheeks. _

"_I thought you loved me Kira. You said you'll always be with me. You said you'll be here when ever I need you. You said I'm the only one." She whispered to herself. _

_End of Flashback_

"If only I chose you instead of my desires, none of this would have happen." He whispered. "I wish I could turn back, I'd change everything I've done. You should never have gotten hurt."

Now he wished that everything would be back the way they were. Tears fell down from the corner of his eyes. He knew she didn't deserve what he had done to her. He didn't know why he did that to her. When she needed him the most he wasn't there for her. He had always thought that his job was important; being famous was the other reason she left him. He never had time for her.

Cold wind blew pass Kira. He closed his eyes. He really regret everything he did, especially hurt her. He sighed deeply again. He was getting married tomorrow. He didn't wanted to, but his manager said it was the best because Fllay was a supermodel and Kira was a famous singer/actor and especially Lacus wasn't in the way anymore because they've already broke up. Kira had nothing to do with his life anymore so he agreed. He looked up the sky. He didn't know why, but before Lacus left, he begged for her not to leave because before she did. He had realized and regret what he had done. She promised that she would still be here for him, but a month later she still left him. He didn't understand what she meant.

_Flashback._

_Lacus was standing near to the piano. She was staring at the floor; there were two bags beside her. Kira just got back from work. He was confused of what was happening. "L..Lacus, w…wha..t…is..this?" came out haft-strangled._

"_You know what this means." She replied, still staring at the floor. Her bangs covered haft of her face so Kira couldn't see her expression. "Don't tell me, that you…" Kira couldn't continue what he wanted to say. _

"_Yes, but it wasn't because of what you did Kira," she finally looked up and smiled at him. Her smile was painful to look at. "I thought you had forgiven me." He asked sadly. _

"_I do Kira I do."_

"_If you do then why?" he was still confused. _

"_It's me, Kira. You wouldn't be happy with me." _

"_What are you talking about, you are my life." Anger glinted in his eyes. _

"_You'd understand Kira, someday you will." She explained then carried her bags and walked pass Kira and out of the room. As soon as Lacus was out tears oozed down from both of them, Kira inside still standing and confused and Lacus running out of the building. _

_End of Flashback._

He knew even if Lacus denied that it wasn't him, it was still his fault. The pain that he made her feel was unforgivable. He knew she only said that because she didn't want him to be hurt. She was the kindest person alive, because she said she had forgiven him just not to make him sad, even deep inside her heart the forgiveness she said to him wasn't really there.

He smiled even if he was crying. _'At least she would find someone far better than I am.'_ He thought to himself.

The next morning.

Kira was standing in front of the altar, he was waiting for his bride-to-be to enter. He was spacing out while thinking of Lacus. He was still thinking of the moments he had with Lacus, he smiled at the memories he had together. He was happy that at least he was able to be with the girl that he never deserved in the first place. He dropped out of his thoughts when he heard the music started. Fllay was walking down the aisle. He held out his hand when she was a few feet away from her. They stood in front of the minister and the ceremony started, He wasn't paying attention to the minister and didn't notice that Fllay had already said 'I do',

"Kira Yamato." The minister repeated. He looked at him surprise, and then he looked at Fllay. She was staring at him, smiling a seductive smile so he would say 'I do'. He was still thinking if he should say it. He had no other choice, he knew that.

"I…" he was about to say.

"Stop!" someone interrupted.

They all looked at the person who interrupted. It was none other than Kira's younger twin, Cagalli with Athrun, her boyfriend, behind her.

"What are you doing?" Fllay screamed metallically. Of course she was angry; Kira was about to say 'I do'.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked, confused.

"Kira, you have to come with us." Cagalli ran to Kira and tried to pull him but Fllay pulled Kira as well to stop him from going.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't ask just come." Cagalli didn't explain.

"What the hell? Is it important? Cause we're getting married." Fllay screamed.

"Kira, we don't have much time left." Athrun explained.

Kira was still confused. Before he could say anything Cagalli yelled at his face. "Lacus is about to die! She needs you!" Kira eyes wide, he was shock, what were they talking about he thought. Kira let them spoke no more, he was about to walk but Fllay stopped him. "She already left you!"

"I don't care, she needs me, and I vow to her that when ever she do, I'll always be there." He ran outside with Cagalli and Athrun following. Leaving Fllay in front of the altar.

In the hospital…

The quiet breeze whooshed inside the room, the pink haired woman lying there. She was looking out the window. She wasn't in any deep thought. There was only one person on her mind right now; she wanted to think about him for her last moment. She was sad but still happy that there was going to be someone with Kira.

"I'm going to be with you forever Kira." She said, but she wasn't talking to anyone because she was the only one in the room.

"Then why are you leaving?" someone asked. Lacus knew that voice. She looked to the door. Then tears oozed down from her cheeks.

"K..kir..ra?" she asked weakly.

Kira walked to her, he stood next to her bed. "Why did you hide this?" Cagalli and Athrun had explained what happen.

"Because I didn't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy." She explained.

"What exactly is…" Kira asked but couldn't finish.

"Well, at that time, I didn't want to leave you but I found out that I have a heart cancer, I couldn't stay with you anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know if you find out, you'd be sad. I don't want that."

"But you should have told me, you didn't need to suffer alone."

"Kira, I would suffer more if you knew, I have no chance of living."

"Lacus…" he hugged her, he started crying. Lacus returned the hug and was already crying.

Lacus decided want she would want, she would like to sing. Sing for Kira, for the last time.

**"Wish I could be the one**

**The one who could give you love**

**The kind of love you really need**

**Wish I could say to you**

**That I'll always stay with you**

**But baby that's not me**

**You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you**

**Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do**

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need**

**But that would be a lie**

**I know I'd only hurt you**

**I know I'd only make you cry**

**I'm not the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye"**

"Lacus…Don't…"Kira tried to stop her but couldn't. Kira loved hearing Lacus sing, however, this wasn't the song he wanted to hear from her; a song of goodbye.

Lacus continued with her song.

**"I hope someday you can**

**Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you**

**I don't really wanna go**

**But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do**

**You'll need someone who'll be the one that I could never be**

**Who'll give you something better**

**Than the love you'll find with me**

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need**

**But that would be a crime**

**I know I'd only hurt you**

**I know I'd only make you cry**

**I'm not the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye"**

Tears continued to flow down from the cheeks of both of them.. Kira kissed Lacus's forehead. "We'll see each other again Lacus I promise no matter what, I'm going to follow you so you won't feel lonely, I will love you forever. I'm sorry." Lacus didn't stop singing while he was saying that, he listened to him while singing. She could feel water running from his eyes. Her voice was breaking but she continued singing,

**"Leaving someone when you love someone**

**Is the hardest thing to do**

**When you love someone as much as I love you**

**Oh I don't wanna leave you**

**Baby it tears me up inside**

**But I'll never be the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

**Baby, it's never ganna work out**

**I love you Kira, goodbye"**

That was the last word that came out from Lacus. **"I love you, Kira, goodbye."** She closed her eyes.

Kira knew Lacus was drifting away from him. He closed his eyes and whispered to her. **"I love you too, Lacus."**

Lacus smiled and then her heart stopped beating.

Kira kept whispering Lacus's name again and again…

The End.


End file.
